pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style)
Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sadness - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Daffy Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Cozy Heart Penguin Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Anger Cozy Heart Penguin.jpg|Cozy Heart Penguin as Fear Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bing Bong Category:Brave Heart Lion and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG